Tank flap modules for installation in motor vehicles are thoroughly known in the prior art. Thus, the tank flap module described for example in DE 10 2005 051 140 A1 comprises a pot-shaped basin which is substantially constructed of a rigid outer pot part producible through injection molding and an elastic floor apron molded onto the pot part.
In the floor apron, a passage opening for a fuel filler neck of a fuel tank that can be closed is additionally provided. Following installation, the passage opening bears against the fuel filler neck in a sealing manner. The outer pot part and the floor apron jointly form a tank basin. With respect to its assembly on the motor vehicle body or on the fuel filler neck, such a known tank flap module causes problems. This, in particular, when the fuel filler neck is already in its final assembly position prior to the assembly of the tank flap module. The tank flap module, which is to be inserted from the motor vehicle outside into a receiving opening of the body provided for this purpose, then has to be put over the fuel filler neck with its elastically deformable floor apron, particularly with the passage opening formed thereon.
This putting over the floor apron, or of the floor section of the basin proves to be particularly assembly-intensive in practice. Since the passage opening is to enclose the fuel filler neck in a sealing manner, substantial forces have to be exerted in part for its assembly. Here, it is mostly necessary to additionally provide the fuel filler neck or a marginal region adjoining the passage opening of the floor section of the basin with lubricants, such as soapy water or a dry sliding agent so that putting or pulling the floor section over or onto the fuel filler neck is at all possible in the first place.
The use of such lubricants proves to be disadvantageous. On the one hand, a separate operation is required for their application. On the other hand, such lubricants can subsequently attract further undesirable contaminations in the following assembly process.
In contrast, at least one objective is the making available a tank flap module that is improved with respect to its assembly, which can be assembled with reduced effort. In addition, it is at least another objective to fasten the tank flap module on the vehicle or on the fuel filler neck without the use of additional lubricants. A further objective is to lower the assembly and manufacturing effort and assembly costs connected with these in vehicle mass production. In addition, other objectives, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.